mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Berry/Gallery/Season 5
Tanks for the Memories Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Rainbow sees ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Apple Bloom "aren't you glad y'all came with me" S5E6.png Stallions with pitchfork and torch S5E6.png Angry mob stallions disappointed S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Hoof City rodeo mare complaining S5E6.png Ponies listening to Pinto Creek rodeo stallion S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Line of delegates outside Twilight's tower S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm good at what I do" S5E11.png Twilight sighs in relief S5E11.png Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png Twilight "Just doing my best to spread friendship" S5E11.png Celestia "you did a wonderful job of it" S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Mane Six explore the shared dream S5E13.png Twilight "this is your dream!" S5E13.png Twilight "you can do now!" S5E13.png Spike thinking to himself S5E13.png Spike getting an idea S5E13.png Spike transforming S5E13.png Spike turns into Sir Spike S5E13.png Sir Spike "if you're gonna dream" S5E13.png Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png Sir Spike leaping up S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Brotherhooves Social Big Mac dressing as Orchard Blossom with a handkerchief S5E17.png Big Mac as Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo about to win the race S5E17.png Orchard Blossom charges through Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Sisterhooves Social judges in contempt S5E17.png Registration pony "always had a loose policy" S5E17.png Registration pony "what counts as a 'sister'" S5E17.png Registration pony "when it comes to sportsponyship" S5E17.png Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png Rainbow "looks like we win, squirt!" S5E17.png Scootaloo excited to have won S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Diamond gallops into Ponyville alleyway S5E18.png Hearthbreakers Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png Scare Master Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png|Dressed as a green dragon Fluttershy screaming at foals S5E21.png Fluttershy leaving behind chicken-shaped smoke S5E21.png Foals confused S5E21.png Foals walk away chanting again S5E21.png Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Svengallop "Now that's how you make an entrance!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Big, ..." S5E24.png Rarity pointing at the stage S5E24.png Applejack "If you ask me" S5E24.png AJ "that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing" S5E24.png Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara sings "more to me than glitz and glam" S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "they sold me the world, but they were wrong" S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Coloratura "I have a very special surprise" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png Mane 6 and Starlight sings "When you find it, it's the key" S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png |index}}